<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want something just like this by SheRmanZ96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348401">I want something just like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRmanZ96/pseuds/SheRmanZ96'>SheRmanZ96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity is a brave little girl, And a walking gay mess, F/F, First Kiss, Songfic, imagine how cute Luz would be dressed in a "super hero" costume?, let's be patient with Luz and her slowness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRmanZ96/pseuds/SheRmanZ96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luz tries to understand her own feelings after receiving an unexpected confession from her best friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want something just like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz has been thinking about it.</p>
<p>She looks through the multicolored pane of the immense round window of her room, at the first rays of light of a new golden morning in that magical land.</p>
<p>It should probably have been 7 or so since there was that gentle breeze with traces of dawn together with a sun so calm and welcoming, as if to say “we will allow the world to wake up, in its own time”.</p>
<p>The girl shifts the focus from her gaze to the sleeping bag next to her, where King was plunged into the deepest sleep and soon afterwards started to observe the forest and the horizon that existed beyond her.</p>
<p>Then Luz looked at her hand bringing her fingertips directly to her lips,allowing himself to close his eyes almost instantly when he imagined that the pressure on his mouth was caused by <strong><em>her.<br/><br/></em></strong>If she had to demand a little more of your imagination, I would be able to see Amity's golden eyes shining in a mixture of restrained determination and fear. She would see the green-haired girl approaching her in her bedroom in the early evening after a day of study session shared with her mentors.<br/><br/>She still wondered if what had happened was real, I mean, there was a chance that it was all just a lucid dream caused by exhaustion, right?</p>
<p>At least she believed that yes, in reality, the young latin woman fervently sought some coherent explanation in more than several conspiracy theories, some taken from fanfiction plots and all the youthful content she consumed.</p>
<p>When her eyes opened again for some reason they searched every visible corner of the room until they came across the fifth edition of The Good Witch Azura together in a small pile of manga and HQ’s of her favorite superheroes that she had secretly pushed into her backpack the day before that her mother had tried to send her to camp.<br/><br/><strong><em>I've been reading books of old</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>The legends and the myths </em></strong><br/><strong><em><br/>Achilles and his gold </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>Hercules and his gifts </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>Spiderman's control </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>And Batman with his fists </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>And clearly I do not see myself upon that list <br/><br/></em></strong>It was true, since she was very young Luz loved to dive into these fantasy worlds.<br/>Seeing their heroes saving different realities so many times, each with their own destiny, the journey and their calls, had gifts, powers which it seemed impossible that anything could stop them.</p>
<p>The messages of encouragement and self- acceptance, regardless of how different you were from other people, all of that was a bubble that, however much Luz loved, she still didn't really see herself. She could be learning magic, she could be doing something that so many people her age would dream of, but deep down, she was still just a teenager, an ordinary human.</p>
<p>—  I don't have a bile that can make me create magic like other witches, I'm not like Azura , Harry Potter, Super Girl, Soren or any of them , so why? Why Amity ? it was easier to accept that there was someone better —  she whispered to herself with a brief reflective look at the forest.<br/><br/><strong><em>But she said: where'd you wanna go?</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>How much you wanna risk? </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>I'm not looking for somebody </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>With some superhuman gifts </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>Some superhero</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>Some fairytale bliss </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>Just something I can turn to </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>Somebody I can kiss </em></strong><em><br/><br/><strong>I want something just like this</strong></em></p>
<p>His memories wandered back to the golden eyes of her friend who refused to divert him, for his melodious voice, the embracing knees against her and a slight flush on your face. The moonlight reflecting against his pale face, creating a mysterious aura under it, making Luz's mouth open in awe and a new redness appear on his cheeks.</p>
<p>And your lips.</p>
<p>She didn't exactly know what to do with it, but Amity had kissed her so softly and with such heat that it was almost as if they were in a dance, fighting Grom again and she was there, guiding him gently.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't want an illusion , Luz" the green-haired girl whispered tomand her tanned hands to herself after the kiss ended.<br/><br/>“All I need is for you to be just you, understand? being that same impulsive idiot who doesn’t understand what rules are, I don’t know exactly how things were in your world but I still remember what happened on the night of the dance with Grom and Luz ..... ” his eyes drifted from his lips for the surprised brown irises that tried to understand what was happening .</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know what your biggest fear is not meeting expectations of those you care about, especially your mother, and deep down you have doubts about whether you will really be able to be a witch but look how much you have been able to do so far. You faced creatures, the director of our school, Lilith , me and even the emperor, even scared, even at a disadvantage, and it all your own way and that's what I love most about you...I want a real person that I can turn to when things get bad ” </em>
</p>
<p><em>And his brown eyes widened in astonishment.<br/><br/></em> <strong> <em>I've been reading books of old </em> </strong> <em><br/></em> <em><br/><strong>The legends and the myths </strong><br/><br/><strong>The testaments they told </strong><br/><br/><strong>The moon and eclipse its </strong><br/><br/><strong>And Superman unrolls </strong><br/><br/><strong>The suit before he lifts </strong><br/><br/><strong>But I'm not the kind of person that it fits </strong> </em></p>
<p>Luz picked up her cell phone next to the sleeping bag and watched the short videos recorded for her mother through the cracked screen. She heard the events of each day as his own voice, when she managed to evoke the first spell, the fight against Amity, when she managed to save Eda and the twins from being devoured, the prom night, the confusion in the library. Each day there was not only the excitement for having managed to perform a spell, confront a handful of hideous and crazy beings, but there was also the implicit tone that appeared every time she mentioned about her friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Today Amity and I had another book club meeting, do you believe she laughed at my imitation of Azura at the scene of the battle against the black dragon? I was totally in character! And she laughed when I cast the explosive spell! This was almost an offense if the sound of her laughter was not so good " </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" .... mami, you believe that Amity helped us face the Boscha the field Grudgby ? It is this strange game with hoops and traps and I really wanted to win so that Boscha would leave my friends alone, but I was very hard on them and Amity somehow managed to convince Willow and Gus to play with me, but then she ended up breaking the leg in the middle of the game trying to protect us ”<br/><br/>An involuntary smile appeared on her face when she remembered the happiness that the girl with the green hair had in being able to play again and have fun being with people to whom she could take on this new version of herself, be herself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She's amazing, you know? I still wonder how someone like her could have as the biggest fear of being rejected, like, she's Amity Blight! everything she does seems so easy and perfect, unlike me that I am the disaster formula, who would belittle an intelligent and good girl who wants to help friends “There was a pause of a few seconds due to King's snoring in the background, causing a series of laughs by Luz during the video</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And she is pretty, you should have seen how she was at the dance dancing with me or when I carried her to the infirmary , sometimes I also wonder what it would be like if other people could see her red cheeks , they would also feel this strange thing in the chest? ” </em>
</p>
<p>The latin girl cut off the video playback by deciding to skip to the next one and felt like a cake in her throat formed when she realized that it was moments after returning to the owl's house when Eda was kidnapped after the school trip.</p>
<p>
  <em>“ Why am I like this? Every time I try to help it seems that things get worse, she's gone because of me, I feel with so angry and ashamed mama, Lilith is a traitor! She hurt her sister! And I couldn't do anything to save Eda! What is the use of practicing magic and calling me a witch if I could not even be useful to lift the curse before Eda succumbed forever?.... she is gone .....my mother is gone ...”<br/><br/><strong>She said: where'd you wanna go? </strong></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>How much you wanna risk? </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I'm not looking for somebody </em> </strong>
</p>
<p><strong> <em>With some superhuman gifts </em> </strong><br/><br/><strong> <em>Some superhero</em> </strong><br/><br/><strong> <em>Some fairytale bliss </em> </strong><br/><br/><strong> <em>Just something I can turn to </em> </strong><br/><strong> <em><br/>Somebody I can miss</em> </strong><br/><br/><strong><em>I want something just like this<br/><br/></em> </strong>And due to the little latin girl's lack of response, Amity felt strangely self-conscious, as if for some reason that silence was a clear sign that she had crossed some threshold.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please pretend I didn't say anything, okay? I didn't want to…I'm sorry but I h-have t-to go now ”<br/><br/>Luz swallowed watching her friend practically running out the door, unaware that at that moment the young green-haired witch was crying silently ignoring Lilith's incessant calls at the flight of stairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The little latina covered herself with the cover Eda had made for her , hugged Azura's book to her body while she cringed watching the darkness take over the room as the night came more and more. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Little by little she saw a figure forming in front of the open door and soon realized that it was Lilith stopping in the doorway asking him what had happened. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know if I'm the one she wants" </em>
</p>
<p><em>The older witch raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the almost silent confession of the girl who flipped through the pages of her book watching illustrations of Azura moving between her fingers.<br/><br/><strong>I want something just like this<br/><br/></strong></em>— You should stop crying like a baby in that window and just go and kiss her.</p>
<p>King's sulky, sleepy voice interrupted his train of thought, making her pause the videos to look at the little demon king who was now looking at her with some indignation and boredom.</p>
<p>— King, you've been in my skin all day, you know it's not that easy! What if I kiss Amity and she gets mad for invading her space? What if she doesn't want to see me?</p>
<p>—  Then tie her up and force her to be his girlfriend, my army will keep an eye on the house and if she don't accept it, we'll take her, fry her and puree her —  Luz widened her eyes, waving with her arms frantically while King rolled his eyes inside his skull helmet.</p>
<p>—  For someone who has already beaten the emperor, you are very coward, she is just a girl full of pimples and hair dye, besides that it is more than OBVIOUS how strange and disgusting she is near you.</p>
<p>—  I can't believe it, did you know?</p>
<p>— Everyone knew, Luz</p>
<p>— But-</p>
<p>— GO AWAY BEFORE MY EXERCISE SCRAP HIS EYEBROWS FOR WAKING ME UP WITH THAT DISGUSTING TEENAGER'S THING —  Luz jumped out of the window sill and ran out of the room after picking up a costume of his wardrobe listening King started to cry out with fake anger.</p>
<p>Then he stopped and stared at the open door with a shrug before rolling back like a ball over the sleeping bag.</p>
<p>—  <em>Teenagers is a very dumb animal.</em></p>
<p>And then he closed his eyes again, falling into a deep sleep.<br/><br/><strong><em>Where'd you wanna go? </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>How much you wanna risk? </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>I'm not looking for somebody </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>With some superhuman gifts </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Some superhero</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Some fairytale bliss </em> </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Just something I can turn to </em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>Somebody I can kiss </em></strong><em><br/><br/><strong>Somebody I can miss </strong><br/><br/><strong>I want something just like this<br/><br/></strong></em>After a series of teasing and laughter by Eda on seeing how yours apprentice and adopted daughter was, but not only that, but also what she intended to do, the gray-haired witch decided to hand it over her staff with the same classic threat under what would happen if Owlbert returned damaged.</p>
<p>— <em>Good luck my kiddo</em> — She whispered to Luz looking at Lilith for a brief moment and she rolled her eyes taking a sip of tea.</p>
<p>— Your disguise of insensitive beast is very outdated, Edalyn —  Her sister took another sip leaning her arms on the kitchen counter and then looked at the little latina with a discreet smile alternating her gaze between her and the door, giving a clear signal for her to leave.</p>
<p>And then Luz ran out of the owl's house trying to mount the staff and fly as fast as possible to one of the noblest areas of the island.</p>
<p>Along the way she reviewed several times what she could say when she was face to face with Amity, but then she opted for improvisation, she would let her feelings speak for themselves when the time came.</p>
<p>Minutes passed with the young apprentice playing in the clouds and touching them with her fingertips as the morning went on calmly. Soon she spotted a mansion installed on the highest hill, flying over the main gate and the miles of sturdy railings that surrounded the residence.<br/><br/>And little by little Owlbert approached the balcony of one of the bedrooms until Luz could clearly see several bookshelves placed throughout the room and a female figure combing her medium hair in front of the mirror.<br/><br/>At that moment, Luz knew she should have courage.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was time.</em>
</p>
<p>She checked the arms of her costume to see if there was any dirt and then approached the huge window. He knocked once, twice, three times, watching Amity's eyes widen looking at her reflection in the mirror and then slowly approaching with great fear as her cheeks flushed again and she tried to hide the small, almost dry tear trail on her face.</p>
<p>The young witch then opened the window and Luz invaded the room doing some small somersaults with some difficulty due to her otter costume.<br/><br/>—  Luz...? — She looked at her without understanding what was happening while trying not to smile at the vision she had. Then the little latina cleared her throat and knelt before her, extending her arms in front of her in the most dramatically dramatic way she could.<br/><br/>— I am Luz, not super, not a witch from the northern lands, sometimes human, sometimes an evil otter, sometimes the worst nightmare for rules, possessed directors and rich parents addicted to hair dye and making their children cry. I'm stupid like a door, impulsive like a wagon without a brake but cute like Owlbert when he flaps his wings and dangerous like a King when he loses his throne on the slide.</p>
<p>Amity bit her lip, feeling her body tremble due to the urge to laugh and Luz smiled for a brief moment when she saw that her plan was working.<br/><br/>— But for my witch, I will give a coin and I will be a humble bard, she is a friend of humanity and my abundant valley, I do not know how to rhyme but I want your heart, do you accept being the Hecate of my Azura ? - Luz ended her long monologue with a toothy smile and winked “seductively”.</p>
<p>And it was then that Amity threw herself at the girl in costume making them both fall to the floor in the middle of laughter.</p>
<p>The seconds passed until the silence came and Amity looked at her with her ears fluttering softly as a blush spread over her face.</p>
<p>— So this is a "yes"?</p>
<p>She paused for a moment pretending to think and then came closer until their faces were millimeters away.</p>
<p>— Close your eyes and find out.</p>
<p>Luz obeyed and when she felt Amity's lips against her in a chaste kiss, the answer became obvious.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I want something just like this.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey if you got here I hope you will forgive me for my grammatical mistakes, English is not my mother tongue and I am a little rusty. I haven't been able to get this song out of my head for days and somehow I always managed to associate it with lumity.</p>
<p>This has been one of the most adorable couples I have seen and I have been very happy with how much representativeness we have received in the last few years, I just wanted to say that I am crazy for the second season to arrive and maybe I will bring more stories about these two?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>